Friendship Day Full Of Friendship
Plot When Colin, Koby, Nicole and Hilary worked together on their friendship bracelets. Hilary imagines herself to Dragon Island where she celebrates Friendship Day with the Guppy Scouts. But when Rupert traps the Guppies in a hamster ball with a handled lid and they got stuck in a cave. Hilary must help Zach, Leah and the Genies save the Guppies in time for Friendship Day. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper Oona and Nonny have no lines in this episode. But they’re seen gasping when Molly wished for New Friendship Day Ballgowns Transcript (The episode starts off with Nicole, Koby, Colin and Hilary making friendship bracelets.) * Hilary: “I really like my friendship bracelet. It’s so beautiful.” * Colin: “It was a great idea making friendship bracelets.” * Nicole: “Who doesn’t.” * Koby: “Nobody.” * Hilary: “Now. Which bracelet will I give next.” (Hilary looks at the bracelet and it sparked. The screen sparkles to a jungle. The Guppies are swimming down the path when they saw Hilary swinging on a vine.) * Hilary: “Wahoo.” * Deema: “Everyone duck.” (The Guppy Scouts ducked and Hilary lands on the ground.) * Hilary: “Hi everybody.” * All: “Happy Friendship Day.” * Hilary: “Is it Friendship Day.” * Molly: “You know it.Who doesn’t love Friendship Day.” * Hilary: “Well. I like Friendship Day.” * Molly: “I know you love today, Hilary.” * Hilary: “Let’s get ready for Friendship Day.” (The Guppies are on the magic carpet. Suddenly, Rupert swam past them and they fell in a mud puddle.) * Molly: “Everyone okay.” * All: “Yep.” * Deema: “Yeah. But our outfits may never recover.” * Hilary: “Oh my gosh. Is everyone alright.” * Molly: “We're fine Hilary. But our outfits got kind of muddy.” * Chloe: “They won't be for long since you got three wishes a day. So say the magic words and we’ll make Friendship Day a success.” * Molly: “Okay. For my first wish. I wish our clothes aren't dirty.” * Chloe: “Charm-A-Kazoo, first wish of the due. Charming Guppies, new outfits divine.” (The guppies's normal outfits changed into Friendship Day dresses.) * Molly: “Wow, Chloe. These outfits are pretty.” * Chloe: “I made them look pretty for Friendship Day. Just like you wish for.” * Molly: “But I was thinking the mud would disappear.” * Chloe: “Sorry, Molly. I didn’t think you‘re going in a new Friendship Day fashion look. My mistake.” * Molly: “It’s okay, Chloe. I love this mistake. Now, we’re really ready for Friendship Day.” (The mistake song ends.) * Glimmer: “Hey Molly.” * Molly: “What is it Genies.” * Chloe: “Do you really think Rupert is gonna beat you this time.” * Leah: “Yeah. Ya think Rupert is gonna beat you up there.” * Zach: “Yeah. Ya think he’s really gonna do that.” * Hilary: “Uh, Yeah. What they said.” * Molly: “What?! Him? No way! Rupert can’t beat us this time. Because I've got something no one else had this far in life. My Guppy Scout Friends.” * Chloe: “And everyone knows a thing or two, when you’re Best Genie Friends with Molly.” * Glimmer: “Whenever wishes like this come true, we’ll always be Best Genie Friends Forever like you.” * Molly: “Aw, you guys are really the best genies ever.” * Hilary: “Especially on Friendship Day.” * Zach: “Yeah.” * Leah: “Nothing beats Best Genie Friends.” (The Genies and Molly shared a Friendship Day Hug.) * Hilary: “C’mon. We have to get ready for today’s competition.” * Molly: “Let’s go.” (They swam off.) * Evan: “Ya know Rupert.” * Lucas: “I know that you’ve been bullying and all.” * Rupert: “Big deal. I’m sick of those guppies with their Genie friendship. If the Genies can’t grant wishes for Molly. I‘ll totally bully anyone else. If only there was a way to stop wishing magic. I got it. I’m gonna seperate them with a hamster ball with a lid. Perfect.” (He places the Hamster Ball on the ground and the Guppies walked by.) * Molly: “Wow. Look at this hamster ball.” * Gil: “It’s so cute.” (But when the Guppies opened the lid. The Guppies got sucked in the hamster ball.) * All: (Gasping). (Rupert and his gang peeked out from behind a tree.) * Rupert: “Well, well, well. What do you know.” * Hilary: “Oh my gosh.” * Zach: “Guys.” * Leah: “Are you alright in there.” * Molly: “We’re fine. But I think we’re stuck.” * Hilary: “Don’t worry guys. We’ll get you out.” * Zach: “Hey Guys.” * Leah: “Pull the lid.” * All: (Grunting)“Whoa.” (The Hamster Ball went flying and started to roll.) * Genies: “Get the ball.” * Hilary: “Oh my gosh.” * Zach: “There it goes.” * Leah: “It’s getting away.” (The Guppy Scouts raced after the hamster ball as it rolled on the ground.) * All: (Cheering). * Deema: “Faster, Faster.” * Gil: “I don’t wanna go too fast.” (They landed near a dragon and the dragon holds the hamster ball with its tail and it flies off.The Guppies raced after it.) * Hilary: “We have to save the Guppy Scouts. C’mon.” (The Genies flew on their magic carpet and picked up Zach, Leah and Hilary on the way.) * All: “Whoa.” * Hilary: “Um. Does anyone know how to steer this thing.” (They crashed through some trees.) * Zach: “Hey. It looks like we’re getting the hang of this.” (They crashed through some trees again.) * Leah: “Then again. Maybe not.” * Hilary: “But look. We’re getting closer.” * Zach: “Hey Guys. Look. There they are.” * All: “Yeah. Alright. Whoo-Hoo. Awesome.” (Suddenly the Hamster Ball falls off.) * Gil: “Oh no.” * Molly: “Too much cheering.” * Zach: “We’re coming guppies.” * Leah: “Let’s go.” * All: (Screaming). (The hamster ball landed with a splash in the river.) * Goby: “We landed in a river.” * Deema: “This is kind of fun.” * Molly: “Tally-Ho, we’re on the go.” * All: (Laughter). * Hilary: “There they are.” (Then the Guppies in a hamster ball realized that the river leads to a waterfall.) * Gil: “Um. I think we’re gonna go over a waterfall.” * Deema: “Really(Squeals)This is gonna be awesome.” (The Hamster Ball went over a waterfall and the lid pops open and it sends the Guppies flying out of it and landing in a cave.) * Molly: “That was awesome.” (Meanwhile, the Guppy Scouts are looking for the hamster ball with a lid.) * Hilary: “There’s The Hamster Ball. C'mon. Let’s grab it.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 2